FIRE AND ICE
by pyrin firestorm
Summary: i don't own the series. also if you make a charicter and want it put into the story just go to my fourm and put your charicter on their
1. Chapter 1

Pyrin had no idea what club to join. It was his first week at youkai academy. He had just transferred from another school. He was trying to decide on the newspaper club, skiing club, and the cooking club. He gave up trying to decide and joined them all. The skiing club met only during the winter months so he didn't have to worry about that for a while. The cooking club met during the weekend so that one wasn't to bad, all he had to worry about was the newspaper club.  
So the next day after school was done he went to the clubroom. He was the first one there so he took a seat in the back of the room. He started to trace the designs on his limiter on his left arm that he wore under his uniform. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the other club members come in until the club president came in the room at a run. It was then that he noticed that a girl with violet hair was staring at his left arm. He stopped tracing the designs that he knew so well as the power suppressing symbols. He listened to the president's little speech and then they each introduced each other. The club consisted of seven members including Pyrin.

The editor/president asked each of them what type of column they would each do; the other boy tsukune said he would do interviews with students, the pink haired girl Moka said she would be doing an article on the week's events, the little girl Yukari said she would do a horoscope column, the blue haired girl with a rack that would make a mortal man drool said she would write the article on the three transfer students, and the violet hair said she would do an article on the person who was peeping at the girls while they change.

When Gin heard this he started to get really nervous. When Gin asked Pyrin what type of article he would write Pyrin said, " I'm going to write a recipe section." When Kurumu heard this she made a lunge to hug him but missed completely. Everyone but Kurumu saw Pyrin dodge the lunge and end up on the other side of the room at an inhuman speed. Gin just smiled and said it would be very interesting to see what each one would look like. As everyone was leaving Kurumu stopped Pyrin to ask when she could interview him.

"How about tomorrow Kurumu-Chan?"

"Sure Pyrin-san. I will bring some cookies with me."

"No need to do that Kurumu-Chan. I'm going back to the dorm to work on the recipes for my article so I'll have plenty of food at my place."

"Ok Pyrin" Kurumu said depressed

"Oh Kurumu before I forget I'm living in the x-zone. Its right off campuses you can't miss it." Pyrin runs out of the room fast as he rounds the corned he runs into Saizou causing Saizou to spill the drink he was holding all over himself. Before he can apologize he is throne out an open window strait towards the bus stop. As Saizou walks after Pyrin both Kurumu and Mizore go to get the others.  
Everyone arrives just in time to see Saizou punch Pyrin into a tree. Mizore runs out to stop saizou when a flare of demonic energy comes from Pyrin. Saizou just laughs and runs at Pyrin ready to punch him. When the fist hit a huge cloud of dust flew up into the air. As the dust settled everyone saw Pyrin had stopped the punch with one hand. As he raised his head everyone saw that his eyes had turned red and that in his other hand he held a sword of fire. In an evil demonic voice he said six words

"Delta kai. Dance of the blade." He vanished but the results of what he was doing could be seen on Saizou as his clothing was cut to shreds. Then Pyrin reappeared in front of Saizou with his hands incased in fire.

"Double flame shot." Hitting saizou in the chest causing him to be shot back at a high speed right into the cliff.

"That should teach you not to mess with me." Was all Pyrin said before he vanished from the visible plane the only one to see him was Gin.  
By the time Pyrin got back to the x-zone it was late at night and the only one up was Kai. All Kai did was look up from the book he was reading shook his head and said.

"Wow I thought here was the one place you wouldn't get into a fight."

"Bight me Kai you never leave this building because your to afraid someone will realize what you are and try to capture you." Pyrin makes his way to the stairs when Kai says the one thing he doesn't want to hear.

"Mizore's waiting for you in your room."

"How mad was she?"

"Pretty pissed off dude."

"I take it you still think I should have told her sooner huh."

"Well I did say that she would be mad."

"Yah but you also said she would love me more if I didn't tell her."

"The decision was yours to make not mine."

"Your right as always. Guess it's time to face the music."

"Hold on I have something for you to help smooth this all out if necessary." Hands Pyrin a bow that is studded with gems.

"You ate my pie didn't you?"

"I can't help it. It smelled too good."

"Fine but next time pay me first." Heads up stares and stops before his door. When he steps into the room he is greeted to an interesting sight of Mizore asleep in his bed.

"Well at least I'm not getting chewed out till morning." Goes into the bathroom to shower and change into his sleeping attire. When he comes out he realizes he should take Mizore to her room but is too tired to do so. Climes into bed and falls asleep with the girl of his dreams next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Pyrin woke up to find himself frozen to his bed. He then saw Mizore standing over him with a look of pure hatred. "I'm in trouble aren't I?" "Trouble doesn't even cover what you're in Pyrin. Why didn't you tell me what you are?" "You know why I didn't tell you the rules forbade it." "That still doesn't excuse the fact that you didn't tell me. I'm your girlfriend you should have told me!" the room starts to fill with snow and ice. "Mizore the last person I told wanted to kill me." The look of pure hatred leaves her face. "You still should have told me." "Can you unfreeze me please? Kurumu will be here shortly to interview me and I still have cooking I have to do." "No. Kurumu's not to arrive for a few hours and you cook very quickly. I think you deserve a special punishment." Dropping the robe she's wearing. Pyrin arched his eyebrow as Mizore removed her robe. "Well I think I like this punishment." Pyrin strains against the ice bonds causing the ice to crack. "Well we are desperate aren't we?" Mizore starts to massage his throbbing erection causing Pyrin to gasp. "Mizore." "Oh close are we?" a mischievous grin crosses Mizore's face as she starts to suck his erection bringing him close to coming. As pyrin came the ice holding him shattered. "My turn now Mizore." Pining mizore to the bed as he slowly thrusts into her causing her to gasp at the size of his member. As he picks up speed causing both of them to come. "You were great pyrin." Kisses him hard. "This coming from the girl who froze me to my bed just to have her way with me I'll consider it a complement." Gets up and heads to the bathroom to shower "coming mizore?" Mizore springs up out of the bed and follows him into his bathroom and into the swimming pool sized bathtub.

Three hours later both pyrin and mizore emerge from his room. "Well I better get to work on the food. You should get to work on your article mizore." "I know I'm going. See you later tonight." The door bell rings. Pyrin thinking its Kurumu answers the door only to find gin at the door with a mischievous grin on his face. "What do you want Gin-senpai?" Gin's smile widens"oh nothing just got some photos you might want to see." Holds out a digital camera to Pyrin who snatches it and looks at the photos. The blood in his face drains as he looks at the photos. "How did you take these?" anger strong in his voice. Pyrin hands the camera back to Gin knowing that gin has copies somehow. "You would be surprised to know how I get my pics." Looks Pyrin in the eyes and smiles. Pyrin pulls out a thing of pictures from his back pocket and shows them to gin with a smile on his face as gin goes pale. "How do you have those?" "I move fast and can take some good photos as well." Gin swallows hard and says "Let's make a deal." "You give me every copy you have and I do the same?" Pyrin says arching an eyebrow." Deal I will have the photos tomorrow at the garbage pit." "Fine by me. Now if you will excuse me I must get to work on some of the dishes for my article." Pyrin turns and heads to the kitchen to get to work. Three hours later the doorbell rang again and Pyrin answered it and stepped to the side before Kurumu could grab him. "Glad to see you made it. Follow me and we can talk while we eat." Helps Kurumu up and leads her to the dinning hale with a table loaded with hundreds of foods.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow you made all of this Pyrin?" Kumuru asked with a glazed over look on her face causing Pyrin to smile as he explained each dish and what was in it. As Pyrin was explaining Mizore walked in looking like her usual self and grabbed a plate and started to get some of the food. "Hey mizore what are you doing here?" Kumuru asked because she forgot that mizore had a demon for a father. "Pyrin invited me to try some of his cooking." Mizore takes a bite out of a brownie and sits down on the floor from the shock of having something so sweet on her taste buds. "Good huh Mizore?" "Wow. This is like having a small piece of heaven in my mouth. Kumuru you have to try this." Kumuru grabs a plate and lodes it up with sweets while Pyrin grabs a plate with roast beef and potatoes. "So Kumuru what questions do you have for me?" pyrin sits down and starts eating his food waiting for Kumuru to ask the questions that she prepared last night. "First question is where did you learn to cook?" pyrin smiles having expected this question. "I learned to cook on my own I just seam to have a natural flare for cooking." Pyrin set his empty plate aside and grabs a drink from the table next to him. "The second question is why did you transfer to this academy?" pyrin smile falls as he hears the question. "I had no choice but to come here from my old school in the underworld. My mom won custody over me so I have to take classes here instead of my normal school." Pyrin stares at his drink letting the memories wash over him like the sea. "Ok then forth question. Why do you wear that limiter?" pyrin looks up as he explains the reason for the limiter. "Wow that's a really good reason for such a well built limiter. Ok last question. This is for the female readers. Are you available?" "Well I have to say that's a big no on the am I available." Kumuru's jaw drops as mizore starts coughing as she inhaled some of her drink. "So who's the lucky lady?" "I'm not answering that because you asked your last question already." A look of relief crosses Mizore's face as she takes her plate to the kitchen. "Awwww come on Pyrin tell me." Uses her charm ability to try and get the answer "If you don't stop that kumuru I will not be held responsible for the consequences." Pyrin creates a ball of fire in his hand and looks at kumuru who starts to sweat from Pyrin's threat. The ball of fire turns to ice as mizore returns to the room. "Pyrin no threatening my friends." "Fine fine I won't do it again." Pyrin stood up headed for the front door "I'll be back in a few minutes." Pyrin walks out the front door. "Where do you think he's going Mizore?" "I have no clue Kumuru. But I plan to find out." Mizore follows after Pyrin. Kumuru looks at the table of food then at the door and decides to follow mizore and get a good story for the paper.

As Pyrin headed to the garbage disposal to meet Gin-senpai he checked on where Mizore and Kumuru where. He saw their heat signatures not to far behind him and sighed. _Great their curiosity got the better of them so now I have two tails I have to loose in ten minutes._ Pyrin disappeared using his heat transfer technique to get to the garbage disposal. "Mizore what just happened to Pyrin?" "He gave us the slip. But not for long." Mizore's eyes start to glow as she scans the campus for Pyrin's body heat. "Found him he's at the garbage disposal." Both mizore and Kumuru set off at a run. "Well gin I'm here now were are you." Pyrin looked around for gin not seeing the person creeping up behind him with a lead pipe raised over his head. "Hey look out." A guy who looks like he could be a football player tackles the person taking him down. "Who the hell are you?" Pyrin asks the football player seeing as how his attacker was unconscious. "Names Samson and it would seem you made a few enemies Pyrin." Samson points behind pyrin making him turn to see the large crowd of students with Gin at the front. "Why I am not surprised you tried to double cross me Gin-senpai. Now hand over the photos before I make you hand them over." Pyrin's hand lights on fire as he says this. "How about no. I have an army. I think I have the upper hand." At these words Samson's eyes turn black. "You think you can defeat me I'm a boogieman you foolish werewolf." With a wave of his arm he makes half the army run from shear terror. "well Gin looks like you lost half your troops." Pyrin smiles at the nervous soldiers and at the look on Gin's face. "Well looks like you have a strong ally but you lose." Gin vanishes from the visible plain and punches Pyrin in the face. "You can't beat the supper monster werewolf." Gin reappears changed and smiling. "What now hot head?" "Now you burn." Pyrin smiles as gins hand catches on fire. "Ahhhhhh what is this?" Gin putts out the fire and glares at Pyrin. "What did you do?" gin vanishes again and punches Pyrin in the gut lighting his hand on fire again. "It's called heat armor mutt. "The air around Pyrin shimmers as the armor becomes visible. Pyrin vanishes "Where did he go?" Gin looks around panicking. "Thanks Pyrin I'll take it from here." Samson runs in and grabs Gin and slams him into the ground. "Samson move!" Samson looks up to see Pyrin in the air both his hands on fire. "right." Samson dissolves into Gin's shadow. "Heat canon!" Pyrin connects his hands firing a huge ball of fire at Gin. "This week's fight took…" Pyrin punches the bat out of the academy. "Well gin looks like you underestimated me." Pyrin walks over to gin who is charred beyond recognition and reaches inside gin's shirt pocket pulling out rolls of film and packets of pictures. "I'm disappointed in you Gin-senpai. Trying to black mail me then trying to kill me all for the sake of your image." Pyrin tosses the rolls of film and packets of pictures into the garbage disposal and watches them burn. "Pyrin what happened here." Mizore steps out from behind a tree followed by Kumuru.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well you see it's ah. Gin tried to blackmail me so I pulled a trump card and set up this meeting. But he decided to double cross me. If Samson hadn't helped me I would probably be unconscious." "Its true the guy on the ground with the pipe next to him tried to hit Pyrin." Mizore walks over to pyrin and hits him upside the head "Oww I guess I deserve that." "You guess?" Mizore's hair turns to ice. "Samson lets get out of here!" Pyrin disappears as Samson fades into shadow. "Oh when I get my hands on him he's so dead." Mizore notices one of the photos that missed going into the fire and picks it up her face going pale as she sees that the picture is of her and Pyrin that morning. Mizore tosses the photo into the garbage disposal quickly not giving Kurumu a chance to see it. "Mizore what was on that photo that had you spooked?" "Nothing Kurumu nothing at all." "Come on tell me!" Kurumu starts to jump up and down as she says this. "No now drop it Kurumu." Mizore glares at Kurumu making her stop. "You're no fun Mizore. I wonder where Tskune is."

"Well that was close." "Morning pyrin-san." "Huh oh morning Moka, tskune. What are you two doing out here?" "Nothing we're just out for a walk." "Oh tskune that item you asked me for is almost done come by tomorrow to pick it up." Thanks pyrin." "No problem now if you will excuse me I have some spying I have to go do." With that pyrin turned into an orange furred cat and walked off in the direction he came from. "Tskune what did he mean order." "It's a surprise moka." Tskune puts his arm around Moka causing his sleeve to ride up revealing the holy lock.

_Now let's see what Mizore's up to._ Pyrin walked through the trees towards the garbage disposal when. "Oh how cute." He was being pressed agents a pair of huge breasts. _Well this is unexpected. _"Mizore look at this cute cat." Kurumu holds pyrin so Mizore can see "I don't see what makes it so cute." Mizore reaches out and scratches his head. _Danm next time I choose a better form._ Pyrin looked past mizore as he noticed a shadow move behind a tree. _This can not be good._ Suddenly a little witch grabs pyrin and runs off. "Yukari come back here." "No you have to catch me desu." The young witch runs off carrying pyrin _great now I'm the center of attention and I'm being stolen by a midget witch. Just great I know an easy way to slow her down._ Pyrin weight starts to slowly increase causing Yukari to slow down. "What's going on desu? This cats heaver than before." Kumuru tackles Yukari causing pyrin to go flying high into the air and land right in Mizore's arms. "meow." Pyrin looks up at mizore and starts to purr. "Seem he likes me best." "No fair mizore he only likes you because you caught him." Kumuru gets up and brushes dust off her clothes. "No fair desu. Cats are supposed to be witches familiars." Yukari gets up pouting. "Well looks like the cat has enough sense not to go for a little kid." Pyrin opens his eyes to see Yukari and Kurumu fighting in their ridicules manner causing Pyrin to look at them strangely "meow?" mizore pets him "yeah I know their weird." "Look who's talking." Kurumu rushes mizore with Yukari right behind her. "Now to stop the competition for Tskune." Pyrin jumps out of Mizore's arms and lands in front of her "oh look at least you have some defense Mizore. Even if it's a weak one." Kumuru slashes at Pyrin who stops it with one paw as he starts to grow in size becoming a lion. "What is this? Yukari are you doing this?" "No desu." Pyrin's mane lights on fire as he gets ready to attack. _You will not attack Mizore! _"Pyrin?" "What's going on here?" Keito from the student police stepped out from behind a tree. "_Can this day get any worse?_" it was then Pyrin noticed the web around them "_No one move!_" "Why Pyrin?" Kurumu takes a step and is suddenly wrapped in web "what's going on?" "You're all trapped in my web." "That's what you think." Pyrin appears behind her in human form "What? How did you escape?" "I burned a hole through the web." Well burn this." Keito fires a web at his face witch misses because ha already moved behind her. "Where are you aiming?" "You're all under arrest for breaking the school rules." Keito fires strand after strand of web at Pyrin who doges till he can't move "Ha you lost boy." "No I was just stalling for time. Now to take you out." Keito fires a web right at him as he vanishes appearing above her "Mizore now!" "Ice coffin!" a tomb of ice surrounds Keito Pyrin creates a ball of fire "Flame spike!" Pyrin hits the ball right at Keito hitting her shattering the ice and sending the trapped person flying.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to my friends for letting me use their characters.

"Well that was exciting." Pyrin looks at the crater he created. He then turns to be hugged by mizore and yukari.

"Don't ever do that again you idiot." Mizore tells him crying. As Pyrin goes to kiss her Kumuru yells at them.

"Get me down from here." Pyrin looks up at Kurumu and smiles as he jumps up cutting the web causing Kumuru to fall to the ground.

"Ow. You could have caught me."

"True but that was funnier." Pyrin doges just as Kurumu launches herself at him.

"I thought we went over this you can't hurt me." Mizore walks over and smacks Pyrin in the back of the head.

"Pyrin behave."

"Fine." Kumuru looks at the two

"Are you two together?" mizore blushes and Pyrin smiles.

"Well looks like the cats out of the bag." As Pyrin says this he grabs Mizore and warps away.

Back in his room "Why did you tell them we are together?!" Pyrin doges an ice kunai.

"I told them so that they would leave you alone." Pyrin doges three more kunai.

"I don't care if they leave me alone or not!" as Mizore goes to throw more kunai Pyrin grabs her hand.

"You may not care but I do." Pyrin pulls Mizore closer and kisses her.

"Well now we have a problem on our hands."

"Oh?"

"Yes now that Kumuru knows she won't leave us alone." Someone knocks on the door

"Pyrin you in their?"

"Yes Moon. What do you want?"

"A letter just came for you." Pyrin opens the door to see Moon holding a pink envelope sealed with wax and stamped with a wand. Upon seeing the envelope Pyrin grabs the letter and burns it. The smoke turning from black to pink.

"What was that all about?" Moon and mizore look at Pyrin.

"Trust me you don't want to know."

Off in a secluded lab "well looks like that failed." A witch turns from the crystal ball. "Pyrin will be mine." Someone knocks on the door

"Master Shiryu the items have arrived."

"Good. Bring them to the lab Kye." Shiryu walks back over to the crystal ball in time to see Pyrin destroy her camera.

Sorry it's so short but if I kept going I would have spoiled it.


	6. Chapter 6

Pyrin looked at the fly in his hand as it turned to pink sand. "What was that Pyrin?"

"That was a spy camera." Pyrin turned and looked at Moon and Mizore.

"Who would want to spy on you?"

"Trust me you don't want to know."

"Pyrin tell me!" Mizore looks at him the wall behind her crusting over with ice

"Sorry but not this time."

Shiryu looks at the device "Dose it work Kye?"

"Yes master it works." Kye looks over at her

"Good Luke go and get him." A figure in the shadow moves and disappears.

Pyrin turns his head and tackles mizore and moon to the ground as knifes fly through the doorway "crap he's here." Luke steps through the doorway

"You're coming with me Pyrin."

"I think not Luke." Pyrin jumps out the window pulling moon and mizore with him.

"Pyrin who was that?" mizore looks at him

"Mizore now is not the time for this." Pyrin looks up at the window "Run and don't stop till you get to the chairman." Pyrin creates a sword of fire stopping the attack from Luke a second before it hit.

"Well looks like you haven't lost your touch Pyrin."

"You wish Luke." Pyrin retaliates with attacks as Luke blocks and doges.

"Well looks like I need to get serious." Pyrin's eyes go huge as the sound of three locks opening emanates from Luke. Pyrin jumps back as a large amount of demonic energy floods the area.

"Fine then Luke. Omega kai." An equal amount of energy fills the rest of the area

"Oh going all out Pyrin." Luke vanishes and kicks Pyrin in the back. "I'm fastest remember Pyrin."

"That may be true. But I'm the strongest." Pyrin sweeps Luke's legs out from under him and punches him in the stomach sending him into the ground

"Nice hit but much to slow." Pyrin turns in time to see Luke remove his rosary. "Now you lose Pyrin." Luke hits Pyrin hard in the gut. "Even at full power you can't beat me Pyrin."

"Hahahahahaha."

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that you think I'm at full power. Omega." Luke's eyes go huge. "Bankai." A crater appears were Pyrin is standing as Luke is blasted away.

"What the hell? Last time we fought you weren't this powerful." Pyrin smiles and blurs punching Luke in the stomach.

"That was because I went easy on you." Pyrin sees something drop from Luke's hand just as it explodes knocking him unconscious.

"No Pyrin!" Mizore starts to run to Pyrin only to be stopped by moon.

"Theirs nothing we can do to help him right now." As moon is talking to mizore Luke grabs Pyrin and vanishes carrying him off to Shiryu.

"Ah Luke your back and you brought him. Good." Shiryu turns to look at Luke who is placing Pyrin down on a table.

"Yeah and he broke several of my ribs." Luke looks at Shiryu accusingly

"That's not my problem. I told you to be careful." Shiryu looks at Pyrin drooling a bit at his body

"He's gone moon. He's gone and their was nothing I could do."

"Mizore he was trying to protect us. He didn't want your help. You saw the fight. At half release Pyrin was having trouble." Mizore looks at Moon.

"So what! I still could have helped him." A tree behind her freezes and shatters.

Tskune, Moka, Kumuru, and Yukari all run up out of breath. "We heard fighting. What happened?" they look around noticing the damage.

"Where's Pyrin desu?" Mizore glares at the little witch.

"Pyrin was the one fighting. He was taken after being taken down with a cheep move." Everyone but Moon's and Mizore's jaws drop at the news.

"But how is that possible he's the strongest in the school."

Pyrin started to wake up as he felt straps tightening on his legs and arms." Oh look who's wakening up." Luke smiles down on Pyrin

"Luke don't antagonize him." At the sound of the female voice pyrin shutters "oh look he remembers me." Pyrin looks over to see Shiryu who is bouncing up and down in happiness

"Yeah as if I would forget the person who kept me locked up for three months." Pyrin glares at her "although seeing as how torturing me, locking me up, and repeated attempts at 'persuasion' failed. You're going to brain wash me. Right?"

"Very good Pyrin. As usual you have figured out what I plan." She walks over and hugs him "Now you're all mine." Pyrin strains trying to break the bonds as Shiryu puts a helmet on his head "See you soon my love." She walks over to the switch she was standing near and throws it. Pyrin starts screaming as electricity flows into his head.

Mizore clutches her head as she 'hears' pyrin screaming "Mizore what's wrong desu?" Mizore's eyes go huge as the bond her and pyrin share vanishes from her mind.

"It's gone. Someone broke the connection Pyrin and I share." Everyone just looks at her like she's insane "The bond connects our minds."

"Really? And how do we know this?" Kurumu looks at Mizore

"Well he thinks off you as someone who clings to a fleeing dream and should admit your feelings for Gin." Kurumu's face goes beat red as she starts to stutter "He sees Moka as someone who plays games with Tskune only to hide her true feelings for him." Moka then blushes and Tskune looks at her. "He sees Tskune as someone who wears his emotions on his sleeve and is bound to fall hard when his dreams are shattered." Tskune's jaw drops "As for Yukari he sees her as someone who is obsessed with wanting to be with the one's she admires for as long as she can." Yukari stairs flabbergasted. "As for inner Moka. He sees her as someone who tries to prove herself to everyone, so as not to seem weak."

"Well how dose he see you?"

"That's for me to know." An explosion rips through the air and a huge cloud of black smoke rises from the school

"What just happened desu?" Mizore runs towards the smoke

"_What is going on? That smoke is from one of Pyrin's attacks. But why is he attacking the school?"_

Shiryu watched as Pyrin destroyed the school that expelled her. As Pyrin goes to throw another fireball at the building his arm is frozen. "Oh look finally some opposition. Pyrin honey kill her for me." Pyrin turns to face Mizore fire melting the ice on his arm.

"So you're the one who took Pyrin." Mizore forms her claws

"Yes and now he's all mine." Shiryu smiles and looks at mizore

"Release your control on him or else."

"Oh and what is a simple Yuki Onna going to do to stop me."

"I'm no simple Yuki Onna. I'm the daughter of Jack frost the demon of ice." A wall of ice forms sealing Mizore, Pyrin and Shiryu inside as the others slide to a halt right in front of it.

"Oh and what was that suppose to accomplish?"

"This." A large amount of snow swirls around the dome bringing the visibility down to zero. "Now you don't know were I am." A large piece of ice knocks Pyrin down as Mizore tackles Shiryu claws around her throat. "Release him or you die!"

"I think Pyrin has other ideas." Mizore doges as a sword made of fire passes were she was a minute ago right into Shiryu's abdomen.

"Your right I do have other ideas, and they don't involve being controlled by you." Shiryu snarls and teleports back to her lair.

Mizore tackles Pyrin to the ground hugging him tightly as she cries. "I thought I lost you."

Pyrin smiles as he holds her close "You could never lose me my love. Now come on the others are about to try to get in." the barrier melts away as Pyrin pours heat into it.

"Well look who it is." Kurumu glares at Pyrin who just smiles.

"At least he's still in one piece." Moka says thoughtfully.

"True Moka. Right now I just want to get some rest." Pyrin yawns as he finishes the sentence. "I'll make us all a party meal tomorrow." Pyrin walks off Mizore close behind him.

[Well it's finally done chapter six is up. Now for those who have read the whole thing I want reviews from all of you before I start chapter seven.


	7. Chapter 7

Pyrin slowly opened his eyes to the sun shining on his face. He looked at Mizore asleep next to him and smiled. _"Well I guess I need to do some meditation. Shiryu messed up my control a lot when she brainwashed me." _Pyrin gets out of bed carefully and sits on the floor cross legged and starts to meditate getting his mind and powers back under control. He opened his eyes when he felt a cold touch on his shoulder.

"How you feeling Pyrin?"

"Much better now that I have my power in check." Looks at the clock "We may want to get started on setting up the party."

"Awww. We have time to kill though." Mizore wraps her arms around him

"No we don't." he points at the clock and Mizore gasps as she sees the time. They both heard a noise from the hall way. Pyrin walks over and looks through the peephole and sees everyone.

"Uh Mizore you might want to leave out your room door." He turns and looks at her

"Why?" she tilts her head to the side as she asks this

"Everyone's out their and they have cameras. It would look bad if we both came out of my room."

"Good point." Mizore starts to clime out the window

"Be careful." Mizore smiles at him as he starts to open his door

"We sure their both in their?" Tskune asks turning to Gin

"I saw them both walk in their last night." Gin answers as the door starts to open revealing Pyrin by himself.

"What are all of you doing?" Pyrin asks as Mizore steps into the hallway from her room.

"Gin said you two slept together last night." Yukari says as everyone looks at Gin.

"And you all believed him?" Mizore asks as she walks towards the group.

They all turn to Gin who immediately jumps out the nearest window.

"Well hope he hurts himself. Now seeing as how your all here you can help set up." Pyrin turns to the others "And I do expect you all to help."

[Later]

"Come on Pyrin." Kurumu drags Pyrin over to the stage

"Why did I let you build this stage again?" Pyrin looks at her

"Because you said we needed some form of entertainment."

"But why karaoke?"

"It's fun." Kurumu says with a smile.

Pyrin roles his eyes "That is not an answer."

"Come on Mizores about to start." Kurumu finally get Pyrin to the stage as Mizore walks on and starts to sing 'Every Time we touch'

"She's good huh Pyrin." Kurumu looks at Pyrin to see him smiling at Mizore. As the song ends the first one to start clapping is Pyrin who smiles as Mizore blushes.

"I'm next." Kurumu runs up on stage as Mizore walks over to Pyrin

"So what did you think?" Mizore looks at Pyrin

"I thought you were brilliant." Pyrin pulls her close and kisses her as Kurumu starts singing 'girlfriend' by Avra lavine. "So who's after Kurumu?"

Mizore smiles up at him "You are." She smiles wider as Pyrin's jaw drops.

"Fine then." Pyrin walks towards the stage as Kurumu finishes singing

"Looks like I'm up." Pyrin walks up on stage as 'stamp on the ground' by the Italo brothers starts. Half way through the song Pyrin jumps back as a figure crashes into the stage. As the dust clears everyone sees a winged wolf unconscious and Pyrin rushing to get in front of an oncoming attack. "Heat barrier!" The air shimmers in front of Pyrin as the bullets hit the shield. Pyrin looks up as a man in a trench coat lands holding two 44. Magnums.

"Nice move monster. Now step away from my target." The figure levels his guns at Pyrin

"I think not." Pyrin materializes two swords in his hands and takes a fighting stance.

"Pyrin no." the figure turns and shoots Mizore as she runs to stop Pyrin.


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah don't own the series but everyone knew that because this is fan fiction.

"Mizore no!" Pyrin's demonic aura flares violently as his ears turn to points and his teeth sharpen and grow as he becomes feral. The figure takes a step back and opens fire on Pyrin who stagers as the bullets hit him. Soon the figure empties his clips and Pyrin falls to the ground.

"I knew he was weak now to take care of the mutt." As the figure turns he is slashed across the back by Pyrin. "What? I unloaded two clips worth of holy bullets into him there's no way he could have survived." The figure doges two more slashes from the swords put misses dodging the kick that launches him into the school destroying most of the supports as Pyrin runs to keep up the attack.

"Tskune quick remove the rosary."

"Why Moka-san?" Tskune looks at Moka

"Because Pyrin has fallen to the same level as a ghoul." Tskune quickly removes the rosary and two huge flares of demonic aura enter the field of play. Vampire Moka runs towards the fight as Mizore gets up and follows.

"What are you?" the figure keeps shooting at Pyrin who doges the bullets and keeps getting closer to him only to be stopped by Moka kicking him in the face and sending him through a support column.

"Pyrin I'm here to stop you." Moa starts to walk towards were Pyrin landed only to have a large piece of ruble knock her back. As the dust settles Pyrin steps forward now in his monster form his nine tails swinging back and forth as his horns come out of his head.

"What on earth is he? Doesn't matter for I James Lugnerische will not lose!" James opens fire at Pyrin who doges the bullets with the speed of his kind. As Pyrin rushes forward to rip out James's throat Mizore tackles him to the ground holding on tightly to him.

[Back at the stage]

"I wonder if he will be ok desu." Yukari looks at the winged wolf that is starting to move.

"Oh I'm fine but you're not." The wolf turns human and punches Yukari knocking her out. Then runs to were the fighting is to finish getting rid of the ones following him.

[Back to the fight.]

"Pyrin calm down please." Mizore hung onto him as tight as she could as he struggled to throw her off.

"Mizore! What are you doing?" Moka stood up holding her arm because Pyrin had dislocated her shoulder.

"I'm trying to calm him down." Mizore says through gritted teeth. Mizore winces as a bullet flies past her ear. Moka grabs James and breaks his hand.

"Stop now your only making it worse." Pyrin manages to shake Mizore off and rushes James only to be tackled by the winged wolf

"Ha my target attacking his protector." The wolf reverts to his human form

"Justin you slime I will kill you." James levels his free gun at Justin and opens fire. Justin doges and breaks James hand with a kick

"You are all powerless to stop me." He turns and hits Mizore who rushed him causing a huge spike in the demonic aura in the air

"You dare harm Mizore. For that I will kill you." The smoke and dust clear revealing Pyrin in the secondary form of his monster side

"I don't care I'm going to kill you were you stand." Justin rushes at Pyrin who sidesteps and kicks into the far wall.

"There is no way you can beat me." Pyrin takes a step forward and coughs up blood.

"Looks like you can only sustain that form for so long." Justin gets up and rushes Pyrin

"I can maintain it enough to stop you." Pyrin vanishes and Justin is sent flying around a small area by Pyrin.

"Wow he has this much power?" Moka just stares as Pyrin hits Justin into the ground knocking him unconscious. As Pyrin lands his monster form dissipates and he falls forward drained of all his energy. Only to be caught by Mizore.

"That was crazy in and of itself." Mizore holds Pyrin up as he gasps for breath

"You can say that again." Pyrin turns to see Justin getting up like a limp doll.

"Shiryu I knew you were behind this." Pyrin smiles at the puppet Justin

"You knew?" Justin/Shiryu exclaimed

"Of course that's why he's not dead only suffering from broken bones." Pyrin walks towards Justin slowly and pokes him in the forehead knocking him over "You lose Shiryu. You will always lose."

"I will win next time Pyrin mark my words." Justin's eyes roll back in his head and he falls to the ground breathing evenly.

"We need to get you to bed Pyrin. You look like the walking dead." Mizore starts to lead Pyrin back to his room as Moka takes James to the infirmary.

[Back in Pyrin's room.]

"Rest now the fight is over." Mizore says as she brushes hair from Pyrin's sleeping face.

"So this is what happened to him." Samson says as he walks in

"Oh Samson. What are you doing here?" Mizore looks at him not moving from Pyrin's' side

"Came to see how the hot heads doing." Samson smiles at Mizore

"The answer to how I'm doing is 'drained' Samson." Pyrin sits up slowly

"You look it man." Samson smiles wider as he looks at his friend.

"Pyrin you should be resting." Mizore glares at Pyrin

"How can I rest when people keep popping in to check on me?" Pyrin looks at Mizore who glares at him

"Well maybe if you didn't go and but yourself in a near death state this wouldn't happen." Mizore crosses her arms and sticks her tongue out at him.

"And if you hadn't tried to stop me and got shot. I never would have lost my cool." Pyrin lies back on his pillow and stares at her.

"Well I'll just go. Oh almost forgot the schools closed for repairs so we all get vacation." Both Pyrin and Mizore look at Samson as he walks out the door.

"Wow vacation. The question is were to go?"

"Let's go visit my mom." Mizore says as she sits on the bed next to him.

"Ok but tomorrow. Right now I need sleep." Pyrin closes his eyes as Mizore smiles and starts to pack bags for their trip to the snow village.

"Now let's see what do we need? Ah I know." She walks over and starts to pull out some of Pyrin's short sleeve shirts.

"Mizore what are you doing desu?" Yukari puts her head in the room.

"Oh Yukari I'm just packing for Pyrin and me. We're going to visit my mom."

"Really desu? Maybe we should go to. I heard the skiing up there is great desu." Yukari jumps up and down

"I would love for you all to meet my mother." Mizore says as she stops Yukari from jumping around.

"Yay I'll go tell the others." Yukari runs out of the room leaving a dust version of her behind. Mizore smiles and closes the door locking it and laws down next to Pyrin.

"tomorrows going to be fun." Mizore smiles and closes her eyes and snuggles closer to Pyrin


	9. snow village part 1

Pyrin woke to find the spot Mizore slept in empty. He closed his eyes and used his heat sense to find her. He got up and went into the bathroom and steps into the shower pulling Mizore to him. "Morning sleepyhead." Mizore says as she kisses him.

"You should have woken me up when you got up I still need to pack a few things." Pyrin pins her against the shower wall and kisses her with a sense of hunger.

"Easy love as you said you still have things to pack and if we do this we will miss the bus and the others will come looking for us." Mizore says as she pushes him back a bit

"You are an evil tease. You know that?"Pyrin says as he grabs the shampoo to wash his hair.

"But that's why you love me." She says as she washes his back.

"True." Pyrin rinses his hair and tosses it over his shoulder as it dries as they both step out of the shower.

"Come on we need to finish packing." Mizore turns to find all their bags by the door and Pyrin wearing a black muscle shirt that shows off his well toned muscles with a pair of black jeans

"Already set to go. Just waiting for you to get dressed." Pyrin smiles as Mizore gets dressed.

"You know I hate it when you do that." Mizore walks over to him wearing a kimono.

"Damn if we didn't have to leave now we would still be in bed." Pyrin says as he picks up all their bags

"Pyrin you said we would visit my mom when we had the time." Mizore says as she follows him to the bus stop

"And we are." Pyrin says as he turns to look at her not seeing Kurumu come flying into him from the air causing their entire luggage to spill.

"Ow sorry Pyrin I guess I packed a little much." Kurumu starts to get up as the others arrive

"See Kurumu I told you you packed to much desu." Yukari says as she uses her magic to fix the spilled luggage.

Pyrin sits up and shakes his head "we better hurry or the bus will leave without us" Pyrin grabs all the luggage and starts off towards the bus stop

"Pyrin why are you in such a hurry to get their?" Moka asks as she follows her arms wrapped around Tskune.

"That's for me to know Moka and for you to never find out." Pyrin says as the bus arrives

"So where are all of you going?" the bus driver asks as he opens the door.

"The Yuki-oni village." Pyrin says as he attaches the luggage to the roof of the bus

"Ah some fun in the snow huh?" the bus driver asks as Pyrin gets on.

"Something like that." Pyrin sits next to Mizore as the bus takes off to the snow village.

[Some time later]

"Were here." The bus driver pulls to a stop and opens the door. As everyone steps out all but Mizore and Pyrin complain about the cold.

"It's so c…co…cold desu." Yukari says as she shivers. Everyone looks at Pyrin who is still in his muscle shirt and removing the luggage from the bus roof.

"Pyrin how are you not cold in that?" Kurumu asks as she pulls a winter coat out of her luggage

"Simple I'm a fire demon. We don't freeze unless we are out of power." Pyrin finishes removing the luggage and jumps down into the snow causing it to melt all around him

"Come on we need to get a move on. It looks like there is a blizzard coming." Mizore walks off in the direction of the village with Pyrin close behind

"How come your leading us Mizore?" Tskune asks as he follows behind Pyrin

"Because if you or Pyrin led the instant you stepped into the village you would be captured and taken somewhere and forced to have sex with a lot of women."

"Well they could try with me but it wouldn't work." Pyrin says as he keeps walking.

"Fine you take lead Pyrin." Mizore stops and lets Pyrin past just in time for him to pass into the barrier first

"Are you sure this is ok Mizore?" the others follow into the barrier to find Pyrin sitting on the luggage with a small army all around him knocked out cold. [No pun intended.]

"See told you they could try but they would fail." Pyrin gets up and picks up the luggage

"Fine you proved your point now can we go see my mom?" Mizore asks as she looks at the bodies of the fallen guards

"Ok lead the way." Pyrin motions for Mizore to lead.


	10. snow village part 2

As Mizore led them threw the town Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari formed a protective circle around Tskune. As they walked through the village groups of girls eyed Pyrin and Tskune. As they keep walking they notice that there are fewer and fewer houses. "Were here." Mizore says as she walks towards the mansion in front of them.

"This is where you live Mizore-san?" Tskune and Moka ask at the same time.

"Yep this is where I live." Mizore knocks on the door and steps back as it opens revealing an older looking Mizore. "Hi mom." Mizore hugs her mom who hugs her back

"So Mizore is this the one you write to me about?" she asks as she eyes Pyrin.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Pyrin says as he bows and kisses her hand.

"Well I can see why my daughter chose you," She looks at the others "and these must be the friends you mentioned. I am Tsurara Shirayuki. Mizore's mother. Please come in." Mizore and Pyrin are the last to enter because all the others want to get out of the cold air. "So Mizore is he any strong?" Tsurara asks her daughter.

"Mom he's the reason we were able to come visit. He destroyed half of the school." Tsurara lets out a long low whistle and looks over at Pyrin

"He destroyed half the school. That doesn't seem likely." After setting the luggage down Pyrin walks over

"I did destroy half the school. I lost my cool." Pyrin leans agents the door frame and shrugs as the lollipop falls out of Tsurara's mouth

"Well at least you don't have people vanishing from your school." At this Pyrin's head snaps up and Mizore looks at her mother with concern "yes people have been vanishing from the village since that group from fairy tale showed up."

"I'll go have a talk with them." Pyrin starts towards their door when someone knocks

"Who's there?" Tsurara asks as she motions for the others to go hide.

"It's Miyabi Fujisaki. Were here for your daughter." As he starts to open the door it explodes out sending Miyabi flying to land in the snow as the rest of the small army turns to the door way were Pyrin is standing.

"You can take her over my cold dead body." Pyrin starts to walk towards Miyabi when his head snaps back a hole right between his eyes.

"Done and ended." Miyabi holsters his gun as Pyrin falls forward landing face first in the snow

"No Pyrin!" Mizore runs out to his body and is grabbed by two soldiers.

"We will be going now." A gust of snowy air obscures the group's vision and when it dies down Miyabi and the army is gone with Mizore.

[Time skip three hours later]

"When do you think he will wake up?" Moka asks Tskune.

"Knowing him. He's awake and plotting on how to get Mizore back." Tskune smiles as Pyrin sits up

"Your right on the 'I'm up part'. But I'm not plotting on how to get her back. I know how I'm going to get her back." Pyrin's hand lights on fire "by force." Pyrin gets out of bed and motions for them to get out. After they leave the room he changes into black jeans, a black muscle shirt and a black leather coat. As he heads down the stairs he is stopped by Tsurara.

"You will be spotted a mile away in that getup." She points out

"That's the point." Tsurara raises an eyebrow

"Oh and what if you get shot again?" Pyrin turns and looks at her

"I won't mom." As the last word leaves his lips he steps outside only to stop at the sight of the rest of the club dressed for battle.

"Did you think you would be going alone?" Kurumu asks crossing her arms

"No I knew full well you would come with me no matter what." Pyrin smiles as Tskune shows up followed by Moka.

"She's in the snow priestess palace, and there's only one way in. So what's the game plan Pyrin?" Tskune asks as he comes to a stop

"Simple I take point you guys mop up anyone left."

"Oh and what makes you think you can take on an army alone?" Kurumu asks

"It's his limiter desu." Yukari chips in "it suppresses ¾ of his power and he can release it at will desu." Pyrin smiles at Yukari

"And how do you know that ironing board?" Kurumu asks.

"It's because she asked me and I told her." Pyrin says as he walks off towards the palace

"Wait up Pyrin." The others run to catch up. Soon they come to the only entrance to the palace.

"Everyone stand back." They all get a safe distance away from Pyrin as he walks towards the entrance causing twenty guards to rush out and surround him

"Freeze your under arrest." All the guards level their guns at Pyrin

"Omega bankai." The resulting release of youkai pressure sends all the guards flying backwards dead. The others stare at Pyrin right before he vanishes running at a high speed right across the land bridge taking out any guards that get in his way.

[Mizore's situation inside the palace.]

Mizore sat and stared out the window while Miyabi talked on his cell phone.

"Yes sir he's dead shot him in the head."

"_This fool thinks he killed Pyrin. Ha little does he know that Pyrin should be getting up right about now and be coming to save me."_

"Yes sir the marriage is right on schedule. Once I marry Mizore the truce will be sealed." At these words Mizore turns and glares at Miyabi who ignores the killer intent. "Yes sir will do." Miyabi closes the phone "Well the wedding is in two hours so I will leave you to get ready." At this Miyabi leaves the room and Mizore freezes the door over.

"I will never marry him. My knight will rescue me in time."

[Two hours later]

"If anyone objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." At these words the doors explode

"I object." Pyrin walks in and as the smoke clears behind him all the guards are seen unconscious or dead.

"Pyrin!" Mizore quickly runs to his arms

"How did you survive? I shot you in the head." Miyabi glares at Pyrin.

"Simple I'm a demon." Pyrin stares at Miyabi

"That's impossible the last one is here residing within the snow priestess."

"True the last full demon is here. I'm a half demon and am the strongest one here."

"We shall see about that when you have nothing to fight for." A gunshot rings out inside the chapel and Mizore falls backwards clutching her abdomen.


End file.
